


El primer año nuevo

by WienGirl



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WienGirl/pseuds/WienGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena está por cumplir un año y para Camus no será una vispera de año nuevo cualquiera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El primer año nuevo

“ _Como empieces el año, lo pasarás_ ”

.

.

Los preparativos para la pequeña cena de fin de año iban quedando poco a poco. Camus cuidaba de su pequeña hija Lena mientras Viktoria, su pareja, se encargaba de lo demás ya que a él no se le daban ni la cocina ni los preparativos para ese tipo de eventos así que prefirió ocuparse de la niña; la cual no era una tarea nada sencilla como ya lo había corroborado con anterioridad.

 

Debía meter a la niña a la bañera y lo había conseguido exitosamente hasta que Lena dejo tan mojado a su papá que más bien parecía que fue Camus quien tomo el baño, luego de eso le pondría un vestido rojo nuevo que le habían comprado en la ciudad de Preskaya a la que viajaron un par de semanas antes, el lindo atuendo había encantado a Viktoria. Vestir y peinar a la niña no fue tarea difícil, lo complicado era evitar que ella se ensuciara jugando aquí y allá. Camus la miro con condescendencia indicando que no podía sentarse en el suelo, si quería jugar sería sentada en el sillón.

 

Estaba muy feliz con su pequeña familia y en momentos como ese agradecía profundamente el tener a Viktoria como compañera. Había vuelto a Siberia para buscarla luego de haber estado ausente viviendo en Grecia, la joven había estado interesada en él hacia algún tiempo pero tras separarse ahora le tocó cortejarla. Camus la observaba ir de un lado al otro en la cocina y un delicioso aroma le llegó a la nariz que no pudo menos que sacarle una sonrisa, a la chica le gustaba cocinar y él amaba su comida así como todos los detalles que rodeaban su vida día a día. La presencia de la joven y su hija en su vida le daba nuevos aires y expectativas.

 

—Lena, no te sientes en el suelo —intentó evitar que la niña se ensuciara y por poco no lo conseguía así que para evitarlo colocó una cobija en el suelo para que ella pudiera sentarse y jugar un rato antes de cenar.

 

La niña solo le sonrió tomando sus juguetes y sentándose en sobre la cobija para alegría de Camus quien tomo asiento un momento, estaba ya cansado por haber cuidado a la niña casi toda tarde aunque lo hacía gustoso era desgastante. Lena estaba por cumplir su primer año de vida, razón por la cual aquella cena de año nuevo era más que especial y debía quedar más que perfecta.

 

—Te ha traído de aquí para allá todo el día —comento Viktoria sentándose a su lado—, será un torbellino cuando tenga unos tres años más.

—Me imagino que así será entonces iré guardando fuerzas para esos momentos —esbozo una sonrisa a su compañera quien lo besó tiernamente.

—Ha sido muy difícil pero me alegra que la estés cuidando mientras preparo la cena.

—Sabes que lo hago gustoso —ambos se miraron por un momento tan solo desviando la mirada para vigilar a la niña.

— ¡Esta será nuestra primera cena de año nuevo como familia, estoy tan feliz! —Viktoria sonreía ampliamente, Camus sabía que ella era feliz por la misma razón que él: porque tenían una familia, un hogar al cual regresar y un proyecto de vida juntos.

 

La pequeña cabaña estaba decorada para las fechas navideñas, lo habían hecho especialmente para su hija y lo harían cada año solo para ella porque estaban seguros que la niña esperaría al abuelo _Ded Moroz_ en un par años. Aquello empezó a darle un toque único a su hogar e hizo que la navidad fuera especial así como estaba por serlo la víspera de año nuevo. Para redondear decidieron celebrarlo por todo lo alto vistiéndose ropa nueva y preparando una gran cena. Camus sabía que ella habría preferido ir a ver a sus hermanos a San Petersburgo aunque no se lo hubiera dicho directamente, no se imaginaba cuantas navidades habría pasado la joven lejos de su familia en medio de la soledad de Siberia.

 

—Pensé que querrías que pasáramos estas fechas con tus hermanos —comento algo serio.

—No aunque no los he visto en años prefiero pasarlo contigo y Lena. Tu eres mi familia ahora ¿recuerdas?

—Gracias Vika.

—No tienes nada que agradecer —la joven sonrió nuevamente.

 

Camus compartió esa misma soledad muchos años hasta reencontrarse con ella y decidir formar una familia a su lado. Contemplo a Viktoria un momento observando detenidamente su largo cabello negro, su piel blanca y sus ojos azules; Lena tenía los ojos de su madre aunque era muy parecida a su padre incluso había heredado sus cejas características.

 

Pusieron la mesa entre ambos ya que la cena estaría lista en solo un momento. Camus estaba encantado ayudando en lo que podía sin quitar un ojo de encima a Lena, quien se había levantado de la cobija y ahora iba de aquí para allá pidiendo de comer.

 

Aquella cena sería algo que Camus tendría en sus recuerdos por el resto de su vida: su mujer y su hija riendo alegremente, la radio en el fondo sintonizando una estación que emitía un especial de fin de año y él gozando de una buena cena y un gran ambiente familiar como no lo había vivido nunca en su vida. Solo eran ellos tres pero con eso le bastaba para definir ese momento como felicidad.

 

Estaba seguro de que era felicidad autentica lo que sentía en su corazón.

 

—Imagino que pasaste muchas fiestas como estas cuando vivías con tus padres ¿no es así?

—No Vika, no recuerdo haber pasado un año nuevo como este en esa casa —Camus lo dijo con cierto pesar pero no quería arruinar ese momento con memorias tristes—, creo que estas últimas fiestas decembrinas han sido las mejores y pienso que esta es la primera de muchas que tenemos por delante.

—Yo también creo que es la primera de muchas.

 

Ambos creyeron que Lena no llegaría despierta hasta la medianoche pero no fue así, la pequeña estaba algo cansada pero seguía jugando por toda la sala hasta que su mamá la tomo en brazos para felicitarla por el nuevo año.

 

— ¡S novym godom, Princesita! —la abrazó con efusividad dejando un beso en sus mejillas mientras Lena la miraba feliz correspondiendo el abrazo.

 

Camus abrazó a las dos deseándoles feliz año esperando que fuera el inicio de una gran época para los tres. Lena se quedó dormida minutos más tarde mientras sus padres recogían todo, Viktoria la llevo a su cama asegurándose que estuviera dormida.

 

—Al fin se durmió —anuncio a Camus quien terminaba de dejar en orden la cocina—, creo que no se levantara hasta mañana.

—Vamos afuera por un momento —dijo de repente.

—De acuerdo.

 

Salieron en medio del frio. La joven no entendía por qué habían salido o qué quería mostrarle.

 

—Escucha —índico Camus—, apenas si se oye pero pon atención —ambos guardaron silencio por un momento hasta que un débil sonido llego hasta sus oídos.

—Son las campanas de la Iglesia de Daleko —dijo la joven maravillada—, cada año tocan doce campanadas justo cuando termina la noche generosa.

—Mira eso —esta vez él señaló hacía el este con dirección a la ciudad de Preskaya.

 

Ambos contemplaron como los fuegos artificiales volaban por encima de la ciudad iluminando el cielo nocturno, se veían algo lejanos pero el espectáculo no tenía comparación. Uno tras otro dejaban una estela de colores que llegaban hasta su cabaña.

 

— S novym godom Vika.

—¡S novym godom Camus!

 

Se besaron con efusividad abrazándose mientras los fuegos artificiales continuaban iluminando el cielo nocturno de Sajá.

.

.

**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Notas: Solo es un relato breve de año nuevo. ¡Gracias por leer y feliz año!


End file.
